There is a definite need for a method and/or device for providing a desired radius to vertical edges of various concrete constructions, such as concrete steps, etc. The conventional way of constructing concrete steps is to first build a wooden form in the shape and to the dimensions of the desired step construction. Into such a form the concrete is poured while still in soft condition, the concrete taking the shape of the form's interior which is the desired shape, and thereby defining the step construction.
As the concrete commences to set and harden, the horizontal upper edges thereof are radiused with conventional tools, while the vertical edges thereof are relatively inaccessible because of the presence of the surrounding wooden form. If any joints are to be formed in the top surface of the concrete slab within the form, such are induced in the upper surface of the slab as it hardens. The horizontal edges of the concrete slab are radiused with a conventional radiusing tool just prior to the hardening of the concrete slab.
Once the slab has hardened sufficiently to maintain its desired form, the wooden form can be removed. It is at this point that the wooden form is conventionally removed and thereafter the attempts to radius the vertical edges are conventionally made.
At this point, the concrete is necessarily fairly well hardened and it is difficult, if not virtually impossible to radius all of the vertical edges before they have reached a degree of hardness such that they are not longer readily formable. This is particularly true, when difficulty is experienced with one of the vertical edges because of a rock or other form of aggregate being located at the very edge which requires removal or repair work immediately adjacent thereto. By the time such repair work on one of the edges is completed, the other vertical edges are frequently hardened to a condition which make their proper repair or forming impossible. As a consequence, radiusing of the vertical edges such as those formed in the pouring of a concrete slab and steps, is a difficult and reoccurring problem which makes it difficult, time-consuming, and expensive to overcome, and often results in an unsatisfactory and ill-appearing edge.
My invention is designed to overcome this problem and to solve it in a practical, inexpensive, and superior manner, so that the resultant product is superior in construction and appearance and is less expensive and time-consuming as compared to those formed through the use of conventional methods and radiusing devices.
My new former or edger tool obviates the problem frequently experienced when the concrete at several vertical edges becomes too hard to be properly shaped, while one of the other vertical edges is being properly radiused or repaired. Some stones and concrete sometimes come loose while a vertical edge is being worked upon, thereby requiring additional time for repair, with the adverse result that the concrete defining the remaining vertical edges hardens beyond favorable conditions for needed additional shaping. When this occurs, the resulting vertical edges are unsightly and unstable and, therefore, highly undesirable.